herofandomcom-20200223-history
Obi-Wan Kenobi
Obi-Wan Kenobi (also known as: Ben Kenobi) is a Jedi Master in the Star Wars series of movies. He is one of the few main characters to appear in all six movies and helped to train Luke Skywalker in the ways of the Force in the original trilogy while becoming one of the main protagonists of the prequels. Obi-Wan is also the deuteragonist in the tv show Star Wars: The Clone Wars. He is Anakin Skywalker's Master/Best Friend turned enemy. He is the main protagonist of Star Wars Episode I - The Phantom Menace after Qui-Gon Jinn met Jar-Jar Binks. He is also the main protagonist of Episode II: Attack of the Clones. Star Wars Episode I: Phantom Menace In 32 BBY, twenty-five year old Kenobi and his Master Qui-Gon Jinn headed for the planet Naboo on a mission to resolve a trade dispute. They arrived on the Trade Federation flagship Saak'ak where they were betrayed by the Trade Federation Viceroy, Nute Gunray. The two Jedi escaped to Naboo's surface and eventually met the Otolla Gungan outcast, Jar Jar Binks. Binks agreed to take the two to safety in his underwater home city of Otoh Gunga (A.K.A. Gunga City) where they were taken to Boss Rugor Nass. Jinn persuaded Boss Nass to let them go and were given both Binks (Binks swore a life debt to Jinn for saving his life.) and transportation to Theed, the capital city of Naboo. While there, they rescued Queen Amidala from the Trade Defense Force and departed for Coruscant, the Galactic Republic's capital planet, to ask for help from the Senate. An astromech droid named R2-D2 managed to repair the Queen's starship and they narrowly escaped an attack from Federation battleships. Due to the damage the ship's hyperdrive sustained in the attack, the Queen's party was forced to land on the desert planet of Tatooine for repairs. Jinn decided to head to the nearest city, Mos Espa, leaving Kenobi to guard the Queen and her servants. A couple days later, Jinn returned with the necessary components for the hyperdrive and a little nine year old boy named Anakin Skywalker. Before they could reach the ship, Jinn was openly ambushed by Darth Maul (Darth Sidious' Sith apprentice) and escaped on the ship, presumably leaving Maul stranded on Tatooine. Afterwards, Jinn officially introduced both Skywalker and Kenobi. When the ship finally made its way to Coruscant, Jinn and Kenobi were greeted by Republic Senator Palpatine and were taken to the Jedi Temple, where they informed the Jedi High Council of Anakin's powerful connection to the Force. The Council then requested that Anakin be brought before them in order to judge if he was worthy to join the Jedi Order. After performing various test on Anakin, they refused to recruit him in the Order on account of him being too old to join. Jinn then decided to train him as his unofficial padawan, despite the protests of both the Council and Kenobi. While this was going on, Queen Amidala decided to return to Naboo and confront the Trade Federation. Amidala, accompanied by Jinn, Kenobi, and Skywalker, pleaded for assistance from the Gungans. Agreeing to help, the Gungans volunteered to battle the droid army on the front lines while the rest infiltrated Theed Palace. Upon successfully storming the Palace, the queen, her troops, and the Jedi were halted by Darth Maul. Jinn and Kenobi offered to face against Maul while the rest confronted Viceroy Gunray (An offer the Queen quickly accepted). As the fierce duel ensued, Jinn, Kenobi, and Maul were separated by a force field in the entrance to the Generator Room. When the force fields deactivated, Jinn and the Sith continued their battle while Kenobi remained divided from the battle by one force field when they all reactivated. Maul suddenly hit Qui-Gon Jinn on the chin with his lightsaber handle, stunning him, and then rammed his lightsaber straight into Qui-Gon's chest, mortally wounding him. Heartbroken, Kenobi redoubled his assault upon Darth Maul and chopped Maul's lightsaber in half, but the Sith almost killed Kenobi when he Force-pushed him to the edge of a melting pit. Kenobi saved himself from falling when he manages to grab onto a pipe protruding from the wall of the pit. Darth Maul then kicked the Jedi's lightsaber into the pit and prepared to finish him off. Struggling to maintain his grip, the Padawan calmed himself, using the Force to jump out of the pit and summoned his fallen Master's lightsaber to his hand. Within an instant he landed behind the surprised Maul and cut him in half, leaving the Sith's body falling into the pit. Just before passing away, Qui-Gon instructed Obi-Wan to train Anakin to become a Jedi. Obi-Wan gave his word that he will. The newly-elected Chancellor Palpatine arrived to congratulate Queen Amidala on her victory, as Nute Gunray was sent to stand trial for his crimes. After the battle, the Jedi Council named Obi-Wan a Jedi Knight. Kenobi conveyed his Master's wish regarding Anakin Skywalker to Jedi Grand Master Yoda, who reluctantly allowed him to become Obi-Wan's apprentice. During Qui-Gon Jinn’s funeral, Kenobi reassured Anakin that the latter will become a Jedi under Kenobi’s tutelage. Star Wars Episode II: Attack Of The Clones In Star Wars: Episode II:Attack of the Clones ''Obi-Wan Kenobi is now a respected Jedi Knight and the master of Anakin Skywalker. The two have formed a close friendship, although Anakin is arrogant and believes his master is "holding him back". After they save Senator Padmé Amidala from an assassination attempt, Obi-Wan goes on a solo mission and traces the bounty hunters involved to the planetKamino. There, he learns of a massive clone army that the planet's inhabitants are building for the Republic. He is introduced to bounty hunterJango Fett, the clones' template, and the two fight after Obi-Wan deduces that Fett must be behind the attempted assassination. Fett escapes to the planet Geonosis with his clone son while Obi-Wan is in pursuit. On Geonosis, Obi-Wan discovers that a conspiracy of star systems bent on secession from the Republic is led by Sith Lord Count Dooku, Qui-Gon's old master. After sending a message to Anakin, Obi-Wan is captured, interrogated and sentenced to death by Dooku. A cadre of Jedi arrive with the Kaminoan clone army just in time to prevent the executions. Obi-Wan and Anakin confront Dooku during the ensuing battle, but are defeated in a lightsaber duel. Yoda intervenes and saves their lives, at the cost of Dooku's escape.[ Star Wars Episode III: Revenge Of The Sith Obi-Wan was the deuteragonist, but then turned the true main protagonist in ''Revenge Of The Sith. Obi-Wan was piloting his starfighter with Anakin to rescue the Chancellor from Grievous and was almost killed by Buzz droids until Anakin saved him and help him make a safe landing in the Invisible Hand. When R2 operated the elevator to go down he told R2 that they need to go up not down. When the elevator went up he draws out his blade only to realize its Anakin not an enemy. When Dooku attempts to stop the rescue of Palpatine Obi-Wan was knocked out unconsious by Dooku and was knocked out until after Dooku dies and the trio is in the Elevator tunnel. When they try to escape the Invisible Hand they were trapped by a Ray-shield and brought to Grievous where they escape capture and was about to make Grievous surrender until the cyborg threw the magnaguard staff at the glass and the Separatist general escapes while the Jedi tries to make the doomed cruiser do a safe landing. After Palpatine was saved Kenobi heads back to the Jedi Temple just to report that Grievous has escaped and during one of the Jedi councils meetings the Jedi order made Anakin spy on Palpatine and Kenobi goes on a hunt for Grievous on Utapau. When Anakin and Kenobi say their goodbyes Kenobi and his clone commander Cody heads to Utapau to search for Grievous. Kenobi ordered his men to don't attack until he confirmed that Grievous is there. When he arrived on the Separatist controlled planet the people there told Kenobi they are being held hostage with over thousands of battle droids and Obi-Wan ordered his droid to pilot his starfighter back to the fleet. When Kenobi found his arch-enemy Grievou he heardthe Separatist council is being moved to Mustafar and after they leave he destroyed 4 Magnaguards by making a huge object fall on them and used his lightsaber to cut one of their heads off and prepares to battle the cyborg. Despite the generals 4 arms he managed to gain the upper hand while his clone troopers attacked the battle droids. Grievous eventually heads on a wheeled vehicle to try to escape with Kenobi chasing him down. Eventually the two made it to Grievous's starfighter and after exposing the Generals organs beneath his armor he used the force to pull his blaster towards him and shoot the general a couple times till Grievous explodes in a fiery doom. After the generals demise and recieving his lost lightsaber from Cody the clones turned on him by ordering an AT-TE to shoot him but they missed and Kenobi escapes Utapau by using Grievous's starfighter to get off the planet and contact Bail about his clones turned on him and learned that the other Jedi suffered from the clone troopers betrayal. He and Yoda heads to the Jedi temple to learned about Anakin massacred everyone including the younglings till there is no Jedi alive in the temple. Kenobi wants Yoda to send him after the Emperor because he says Anakin is his brother but Yoda told him the boy he trained and raised is gone and consumed by Darth Vader and Kenobi is not strong enough to fight Sidious. He then heads to Padme to tell her the bad news and learned that Anakin is the father which caused her to find Anakin on Mustafar only for Kenobi to secretly stowaway with her on her starship. After he reveals himself to Padme and her husband Vader strangles her wife with the force and then fought Obi-Wan in a battle of the brothers across the lava filled planet. When Obi-Wan warned Vader to don't do it Vader jumped near Kenobi and resulted in Vader got defeated when Kenobi cut off his legs and his left hand and left him to burn by the lava while Kenobi collects his former Padawans lightsaber and leave just to try to save Padme and her twins. After the birth of Leia and Luke Padme told Kenobi that there is still good in Vader before dying and Kenobi decided that to keep the kids safe from Vader they had to be separated from each other with Bail Organa care for Leia while Kenobi watches over Luke. Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope Nineteen years after the Duel on Mustafar, he exiled on Tatooine to watch over Luke. Tusken Raiders were attacking Luke and Obi-Wan made the sound of a Krayt Dragon, a creature that the sandpeople (AKA Tusken Raiders) are afraid of. When Luke asked if he knew Obi-Wan Kenobi he explained that he did and in fact was him. Obi-Wan then took Luke, R2-D2 and C-3PO to his house for protection. R2 had secret Death Star plans and a message for Obi-Wan by Leia Organa which said to send R2-D2 to Alderaan to Senator Bail Organa. Obi-Wan then gave Luke his father's Lightsaber. Obi-Wan and the others travelled to Mos Esley Spaceport to find a pilot to take them to Alderaan. Hopefully they found Captain Han Solo, and Chewbacca, Han's first mate. Han and Chewbacca took Obi-Wan, Luke and the droids to their ship The Millennium Falcon. On the Millennium Falcon Obi-Wan gave Luke Basic Jedi Training. In the meantime, The Millennium Falcon was being tractor-beamed by the Death Star. Star Wars V: The Empire Strikes Back He reappears as a force ghost to Luke and tells him to find Yoda to continue his training in the ways of the Jedi. Obi-Wan later tried to advise Luke to stay in Dagobah but Luke refused to listen. Star Wars VI: Return Of The Jedi One year after the Battle of Hoth, he reappear to Luke and explained why he lied to Luke about his father. Luke still believed that his father has some good in him. This was proven true when Darth Vader saved Luke Skywalker from Palpatine only to die himself. Obi-Wan watch Luke and the rebels celebrate their victory with Yoda and Anakin Skywalker. Personality Obi-Wan was a complete foil towards his rash, impulsive and even dangerous apprentice, Anakin Skywalker. Kenobi was often a mature, level-headed, reasonable and calculated Jedi Knight who was said to be very powerful warrior on the battlefield and a model apprentice towards his master, Qui-Gon Jinn. Obi-Wan was a capable master as well as a student, able to train Anakin when he was only a boy and taught Luke Skywalker the basics of Jedi training in only a few hours. Obi-Wan was normally accompanied with a wit in the battlefield as well, able to find humour in near hopeless situations such as being pummelled half to death by a vengeful Darth Maul and Savage Oppress. He was normally cynical and sarcasric but in old age he lost this, turning more wiser and relaxed. Kenobi was said to have been fearless however he was also capable of feeling other emotions such as grief or anger, specifically when his master was stuck down by the Sith Lord, Darth Maul and literally screams in grief however his anger towards Maul is what was able to defeat him. These traits of anger carried out when Maul was revived and mocked Kenobi because he only watched him die which made him attack the Darth in sheer anger. After defeating Darth Vader on Mustafa he yells his stress over Anakin's betrayal to the Dark Kenobi was also completely unafraid of death, knowing that even after his body was destroyed his spirit would still continue to live. Even keeping his sarcastic demenour while being brutally beaten by an angry Savage Oppress, simply saying to the newly reborn Darth Maul "I like your new legs they make you look taller. Perhaps I should have been aiming for your neck." While fighting on board the Death Star with Darth Vader he even unsheathed his Lightsaber and bravely accepted his fate before being killed. Like nearly all of the Jedi, Obi-Wan has shown to be very force-sensitive, feeling that Alderaan was destroyed by the Death Star or as he put it "millions of voices suddenly crying out and then silenced." This also carried out when he and Yoda had discovered that Darth Maul returned and was alive, and when he felt the fallen Anakin's presence on Mustafa. Obi-Wan was slightly different than he is now to when he was an apprentice of Qui-Gon. He was loyal, devoted and did care about him however he was also not above questioning his master, specifically towards Anakin being his next apprentice however he quickly accepted Qui-Gon's choices. Kenobi was slightly more emotional, such as screaming in grief when Jinn was fatally wounded by their oppement, Darth Maul and then aggressively attacked him. His dedication to Qui-Gon was so strong, he accepted Anakin as his apprentice and taught him in the ways of the Jedi Obi-Wan was not completely emotionless however despite his tougher outer exterior, he dearly loved Duchess Satine of Mandalore however as the Jedi Order forbade this he was not allowed to follow his emotions but he did feel immense sadness over her being murdered by Darth Maul, with her final words being "remember Obi-Wan I'll always love you." Despite being normally upbeat towards people, there are occasions when Kenobi could be cold and even Machiavelli. He deeply cared for his apprentices but it did not stop him from being secretive and withhold important information even if it could have hurt them in an emotional level, such as refraining from telling Luke that Darth Vader was his father, and instead he murdered him but he justified this by saying what he said was true from a certain point of view. There was also one occasion where he faked his own death, turning his apprentice emotional and vengeful, so he could get closer to Dooku and end an assassination but in reality he was being manipulated by Dooku all along. Kenobi apparently shared a rivalry with the Separatist General, Grievous which was very mutual. The two were eager to battle one another, and had evidently been rivalling for a long time as Obi-Wan was able estimate Grievous' movements and tactics, he even followed the cyborg's crashed ship to a nearby moon to destroy him and expressed his stress when he managed to escape yet again. Despite being a Jedi, Kenobi was also efficient with a blaster, this was specifically obvious while duelling General Grievous and he shot him in a vital organ with perfect accuracy. Obi-Wan didn't think much of Battle Droids, a trait that was shared with the Clones who nicknamed them "clankers" and during the Clone Wars took almost a level of entertainment in destroying them. Kenobi could also be outright brutal towards his enemies such as Darth Maul whom he literally cut in half after he murdered his master, however as he was a Sith Lord it was unlikely that he would have shown him mercy anyway. However after Chancellor Palpatine, revealed himself to be the cruel Sith Lord Darth Sidious and he executed Order 66 which wiped out most of the Jedu from the Clone Wars and later seduced his apprentice Anakin and tempted him to the powers of the Dark Side, Kenobi was forced into hiding with whatever remaining Jedi were left in the galaxy and secluded himself to Tatooine. After this Obi-Wan became wiser, braver, nobler and powerful, able to help Luke Skywalker who had just lost his adopted parents by Stormtroopers he decided to train him in the ways of Jedi. He was also able to give Luke advice on Dahgobah about keeping to his Jedi training and looking at him proudly after the defeat of Emperor Palpatine. Similar Heroes *Bagheera (Disney's The Jungle Book) *Ben Tennyson (Ben 10 Movie & TV Series) *Grandmother Willow (Disney's Pocahontas) *Mufasa (Disney's The Lion King) *Merlin (Disney's The Sword In The Stone) *Peppy Hare (Star Fox Series) *Ferb Fletcher (Phineas & Ferb) *Sitka (Disney's Brother Bear) *Wolverine (X-Men Movies) Gallery Obi-Wan_Episode_1.jpg|Obi-Wan in The Phantom Menace Obi-Wan_Episode_2.jpg|Obi-Wan in Attack of the Clones File:Kenobi-EpIII.jpg|Obi-Wan in Revenge of the Sith Obi-Wan_Rebels.png|Obi-Wan in Rebels Old_Ben_Kenobi.jpg|Old Ben Kenobi in A New Hope Old_Ben_Kenobi_Spirit.jpg|Old Obi-Wan's spirit in The Empire Strikes Back File:LukeObiWanDagobah.jpg|Old Obi-Wan's spirit in Return of the Jedi telling Luke about his father, Anakin Skywalker File:JediGhosts-ROTJ.png|Obi-Wan, Yoda and Anakin as spirits in the final scene of Return of the Jedi Obi-Wan_clone_wars_2D.jpg|Obi-Wan in Star Wars: Clone Wars Obi-wan-clone-wars.jpg|Obi-Wan Kenobi in Star Wars: The Clone Wars Obi-Wan Clone Wars.png Obi-Wan Kenobi held prisoner by Count Dooku.jpg|Obi-Wan held prisoner by Count Dooku Starwars2-movie-screencaps.com-7099.jpg|Obi-Wan facing Jango Fett Starwars2-movie-screencaps.com-14934.jpg|Obi-Wan facing Count Dooku Obi-Wan Kenobi facing General Grievous.jpg|Obi-Wan facing General Grievous Obi-Wan and Padme.png Obi-Wan sees Darth Vader.png|Obi-Wan realizing that Anakin Skywalker has turned to the Dark Side Obi-Wan Kenobi releasing stress.jpg|Obi-Wan releasing stress after defeating Darth Vader, who was his brother and best friend. Obi-Wan Mustafar.jpg Obi-Wan Ben Kenobi facing Darth Vader.jpg|Obi-Wan facing Darth Vader Category:Star Wars Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Mentor Category:Old Heroes Category:Protectors Category:Ghosts Category:Male Heroes Category:Betrayed Heroes Category:Swordsmen Category:Wise Heroes Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Martial Artists Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Masters Category:Deceased Heroes Category:Master of a Villain Category:Disney Heroes Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Lawful Good Category:Military Heroes Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Book Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Lego Heroes Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Hypnotists Category:Pilots Category:Speedsters Category:The Icon Category:Chi Masters Category:Predecessor Heroes Category:War Heroes Category:Selfless Heroes Category:Zoopaths Category:Strategic Heroes Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Paragon Category:Archenemy Category:Reactionary Heroes Category:Kingdom Hearts Heroes Category:Disney Infinity Heroes Category:One-Man Army Category:Riders Category:Monster Tamers Category:Loyal Heroes Category:Monster Slayers Category:Big Good Category:Legendary Heroes Category:Knights Category:Determinators Category:Leaders Category:Psychics Category:Honorable Heroes Category:Remorseful Heroes Category:Retired Heroes Category:Heartbroken heroes Category:Sage Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Telepaths Category:Cosmic Protection Category:Harmonizers Category:Serious Heroes Category:In love heroes Category:Honest Heroes Category:Martyr Category:Space Survivers Category:Classic Heroes Category:Sophisticated Heroes Category:Outright Heroes Category:Anti-Fascists Category:Saved Soul Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Heroic Liars Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Cartoon Network Heroes Category:Evil exterminators Category:Magic Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Bigger Good Category:Elementals